Willpower
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What if Jaune wasn't pinned to a tree by Pyrrha, and had to fend for himself? What if he was attacked by a giant King Taijitsu? What if he defended himself with this strange black coating that appeared on his arm, a strange affinity for sensing others 'Voice', and a strange aura which makes people pass out. Jaune X Velvet X Ruby X Weiss
Willpower: Chapter 1: The Power of my Will!

 _Hello, my foolish little brother. I am your older brother, Itachi Uchiha... PFFT! HA, jus kidding, it's me, Dark. And I am bringing you my 31_ _st_ _story! *Sigh* It seems like just yesterday that I signed up on , and raged over the fact that I had to wait for 4 hours to upload a story. See Ya Guy's!_

Summary: What if Jaune wasn't pinned to a tree by Pyrrha, and had to fend for himself? What if he was attacked by a giant King Taijitsu? What if he defended himself with this strange black coating that appeared on his arm, a strange affinity for sensing others 'Voice', and a strange aura which makes people pass out. Jaune X Velvet X Ruby X Weiss

 _Begin!_

Jaune squirmed where he stood as he listened to Headmaster Ozpin explain what they were doing for their Initiation.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

Internally, Jaune felt dread at his words. ' _I've almost never trained at all, maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea._ '

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to you confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today." Professor Goodwitch informed.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Jaune now felt panic, He only knew Four people at Beacon that were his age, and he didn't get along well with one of them.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin continued.

Jaune heard Ruby exclaim "Whaaaat?!" a few spaces away from him. ' _I know how you feel there Ruby._ '

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... Or you **will** die." Ozpin continued calmly.

Jaune laughed nervously and then gulped loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished explaining.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked.

"Good! Now, take you positions." Ozpin said, ignoring Jaune.

' _What the fuck?! Did he just ignore me?_ ' Jaune thought, slightly pissed off.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... A question. So, this landing... Strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked, while missing the other students being launched off of the springboards.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin blankly answered.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked, missing more students being thrown.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin answered again, getting slightly annoyed, not that he showed it.

"Uh-huh, yeah." Jaune said, "So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune tried to ask before he was launched.

Ozpin just stared into the sky, before taking a sip of his coffee.

Jaune was about to scream for help as he flew through the sky, before a baby Nevermore flew into his mouth, causing him to choke before he slammed into a tree, and fell onto the ground.

Jaune groaned as he got up, clutching his arm. "Ugh, by Monty! My arm hurts so much." He whined. Before he heard a hissing sound behind him.

He spun around, causing pain to shoot through his arm. He bared through the pain, and drew his sword and shield, using the shield to block the King Taijitsu's fangs.

Jaune's eyes widened as he felt a dark presence behind him, he pushed the White Head of the serpentine-grimm away, before putting up his hands to block the fangs of the Black Head of the King Taijitsu.

' _So, this is how it ends, huh? Just barely entering the Entrance Exam of Beacon. Well, at least I died trying to achieve my dream._ ' Jaune thought, before he smiled at what he thought were his last moments.

He felt something unlock inside of him, just as the fangs of the Black side of the Serpent collided with his hands, when something that shocked him happened.

The fangs of the Grimm shattered, and the head was sent flying back, Impaling its head on the branch of a tree.

Jaune turned his hands, staring at them in shock. The palms and fingers of his hands were now a shiny black, before it faded away. Jaune wondered what it was.

' _I wonder how I did it? It can't just be me willing it to happen, is it?_ ' Jaune thought, before he willed it to appear again, which it did.

Jaune then felt something rapidly approaching him from behind, he turned, and punched at the approaching Grimm head. It grew indentations of Jaune's knuckles as they collided with the center of its bottom jaw, with the center of its upper jaw, to the center of the top of its head exploding, blowing a hole in the middle of its head.

Jaune stared, amazed at this happening, before he turned. ' _Now is not the time to stand here, I should look for a partner, before we head to the Temple._ ' He thought before he ran to the closest person he sensed.

(Chapter End)

 _Shiny Black body parts = Armament Haki_

 _Sensory Ability = Observation Haki_

 _Yes, he will get Conquerors Haki as well, in fact, it'll either be next chapter, or the chapter after._

 _Also, here are answers to questions I know people will ask._

 _Q: Why does he have control over his Armament, and Observation Haki's, that should take YEARS?!_

 _A: It's because I wish it to be, if you don't like it, then get the fuck out of my story!_

 _Q: Why isn't he paired with Pyrrha? Drop all the Other people, and PAIR HIM WITH PYRRHA!_

 _A: No. Why? Because fuck you. that's why. Also because that is what I desire._

 _Those are all the questions that the bitchy people will ask, that I can think of. Sorry if I seemed a bit aggressive, I just don't like people bitching about things they don't like about my story, unless it's a criticism, instead of people bitching to me about what they want._

 _See ya guy's, Dark Out!_


End file.
